A Summoners Feelings
by DreamCherry66
Summary: i was at a loss for a name....so sue me...this is the second thing i ever wrote and i've fianlly decided to post it, be kind, this was back when i sucked at writing, laters!


A/N- my first songfic! Yay! cos I'm in a good mood I'll do the disclaimers!

Disclaimer- I do not own Final fantasy, Square-enix, or the songs used in this fic (yet)

This takes place at the ending of FFX and continues on until the perfect ending in FFX-2, It's Yuna's POV

_Italics_song

''talking

thoughts

'_We were strangers, starting out on a journey'_

he was fading away, and it was all my fault

'_never dreaming what we'd have to go through'_

'I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand'

No Tidus, I should apologize to you, please don't go!

He walked toward the edge of the airship, I didn't know what I was doing, I heard Kimarhi call out my name but I didn't care, I just wanted to be in his arms

'_now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing'_

he turned around and opened up his arms to catch me, but I fell through him and hit metal

'_at the beginning with you'_

a pyrefly flew across my face as if it were taunting me, I stood back up facing the edge of the ship, if Tidus could jump, why couldn't I? I felt arms wrap around me from behind, then they were gone, for a second I could feel his heart beating, as if he were real

You're not real, you're a dream, a dream of the fayth

as if he had read my thoughts he let got and walked through me, he ran toward the edge of the ship and jumped

'_We were strangers on a crazy adventure'_

memories of my-no, our pilgrimage flashed before my eyes, the day, or rather, night, we first met, sin's attack on us while travelling to Kilika, when you fell overboard I was devastated you know, if I had lost you then, we would have never broken the spiral of death, I would have chosen one of my good friends to die alongside me, you changed all that the night in Macalania Lake, the night you kissed me

'_Never knowing that the road led to you'_

I remember that night clearly in my head, I was depressed, thinking of my marriage to Seymour that was now legal, and you...

'_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure'_

I felt alone despite the fact that Kimarhi was there in the trees, you came to me

'_never dreaming, our dreams would come true'_

you talked to me, comforted me, and when I cried, you kissed me

'_Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standin' at the beginning with you'_

a magical kiss, from my one true love...

'_And love is river I wanna keep flowing, life is a road I wanna keep goin' love is a road now and forever'_

I never wanted that moment to end....

'_I held your hand as you took my heart'_

when you grinned cockily at me....that sweet smile....

'_I should have seen it from the start'_

oh Yevon how I miss you already.... I fell to the cold metal ground of the airship with tears running down my cheeks.... Why Tidus? Why did you have to leave? Lulu came and got me some hours later......

'_Don't cry for me I'm already dead, just keep your memories of me inside your head....'_

Now I'm a 19-year-old sphere hunter, looking for you Tidus....

'_I shall search day and night and fight with all of my might until you're back with me'_

Rikku came to me in Besaid one day with a sphere...

'_Piece together the slices of the past'_

At first I thought...no, hoped it was you

'_Finding lies along the way.... Will it ever be the same?'_

but we learned it was Shuyin....a thousand year old shadow...from Zanarkand....

'_A mask hides your face....shades you from the hurt and pain, must I go through with this?'_

He had been shot alongside his lover, Lenne, she had died and he, he had been shut away in a cave to starve

'_I will always wait for you'_

I felt sorry for him, I knew what it was like to lose the one person you loved...

'_We will stay together, out love will hold true'_

We defeated Vegnagun and reunited Shuyin and Lenne, but you were still missing

'_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark'_

The fayth came to me as we were leaving the farplane

'_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart'_

"You heard him...didn't you?" he asked me

'_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain-Melodies of life, loves lost refrain'_

I heard him...he whistled for me... "Yes" I said

'_Our paths they did cross though I can not say just why'_

"Would you like to see him again?"

'_We met we laughed, we held on fast and then we said goodbye'_

YES! I took in a deep breath and not trusting myself to speak just yet I nodded

'_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? Let them ring out loud 'till they unfold'_

"I can't promise anything, but we'll try" the fayth said as he faded away

'_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out for me, though you're gone, I still believe, that you can call out my name'_

I bowed gratefully even though I wasn't sure if he could see me and I almost skipped off with joy Tidus is coming back!

'_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine, adding up the layers of harmony'_

we went to Luca where Gippal, Nooj and Baralai were going to make a speech to all of Spira

'_And so it goes, on and on, melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds, forever and beyond'_

they had asked me if I wanted to say anything, I thought for a moment and then decided, I smiled at them happily

'_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by, gliding through the shadows in the sky'_

"It's time for me to go home!"

'_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings, leave them now and see what tomorrow brings'_

I turned to Paine and Rikku and high-fived them, Gippal chuckled and shook his head along with Baralai while Nooj just nodded

'_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me? Was it fate that brought us together and now leaves me behind?'_

we then went on the Celsius, Brother wanted to have a big finale, one which everyone would remember us by

'_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine _

_Adding up the layers of harmony _

_And so it goes, on and on'_

Gippal finished his part of the speech and we hovered in the air 'See-ya next time kiddies! Yeehaw!" he yelled over the intercom

'_Melodies of life, _

_To the sky beyond the flying birds—forever and beyond' _

I laughed with joy as we flew to Besaid

'_If I should leave this lonely world behind'_

So much has happened, tears, laughter, anger

'_Your voice will still remember our melody'_

This is my story...it'll be a good one

'_Now I know we'll carry on _

_Melodies of life _

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts'_

We were almost at Besaid, I could see the cave in which we found that sphere Wakka thought had his parents in it when I heard a whistle...your whistle....

'_As long as we remember'_

I ran down to the engine room and kept hitting the elevator button, getting inpatient I ran down when it was only halfway open and the ship was a few feet off the ground, the splash made Tidus spin around as I ran toward him with my arms open

'_A voice from the past'_

he enveloped me in a hug and held me tight, I never wanted him to let go

'_Joining yours and mine'_

we said a few words...

'_Adding up the layers of harmony'_

"Are you real?" I finally asked him "I think so" he replied quietly, after a few minutes of examining him I smiled slightly "Do I pass?" he asked, I nodded and hugged him again

'_And so it goes'_

"Hey! Get a room you two!" Wakka shouted, we both pulled away fast, but then realised I was no longer a summoner and was free to do as I wish

'_On and on'_

"Who asked you to watch Wakka?" Tidus yelled back at him, Wakka looked around at all the villagers gathered as if he thought he didn't deserve to be yelled at

'_Melodies of life'_

we stood in Zanarkand near the ruins...together at last

'_To the sky beyond the flying birds'_

he spoke to me, told me a few things "We just gotta stick together" he said "Did the fayth tell you that?" I asked him "Nah" he said "But I like it" we both laughed and I got an idea, I put my arms around his waist while I was standing behind him, then, I pushed him into the water and laughed as he came back up and spat water out of his mouth This is the way it's meant to be I thought as we exchanged jokes and he pulled me in somehow Always together...

'_Forever and beyond....'_

A/N- ok, I used two songs that I'm sure of, Melodies of life in FF9 and Wonderful Journey in the movie Anastasia, so yea....don't sue, Sue must die!

Auron- :::goes off to kill Sue:::

Woopsie.....


End file.
